


One Love, Two Mouths

by Watabi12



Series: You're A doll//You Are Flawless [3]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: It's the morning after and Richard is trying to not let business spoil his pleasure.





	One Love, Two Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated!!
> 
> I haven't proofed but I will rectify any mistakes (eventually).

Richard’s eyes were hazy and heavy as he listened to his phone connect to his voicemail. Oscar, who was actually a girl, had found her way to his head at some point during the early hours. He had woken up with her paws in his hair. He had 5 business calls he’d missed. He wondered how that was even possible when he’d not been paying attention for less than 24 hours. He listened to them, cutting them short and tutting each time. He pressed on the contact that said ‘Charlie’ and listened to it ring twice before the line connected. He moved out of the bed in nothing but his boxers and a vest, Oscar whined at him but settled back down on the pillow; eyes dopey. He hoped she hadn’t brought back something half chewed during the night, or worse – something very much alive. She knew the routine but seemed slightly perturbed that her side of the bed had been filled by a stranger. Richard stroked over her head as she squinted happily.

‘Hey Rich,’ Charlie sang. His PA was much too cheerful for his liking, especially for 6.45am. He cursed his best friend and working partner, Lily, for convincing him that someone like him would be good for him. Charlie was more than just his PA, he _very almost_ considered him a friend. He walked away from his beloved snowy feline and lingered slightly away from the bed, in an attempt to not disturb the sleeping beauty in his bed.

‘Sorry to ring so early, mate.’ Richard hadn’t checked in with him for a few days. He didn’t always need Charlie every day in order to work. Charlie worked in the office, overseeing the outsourcing with Lily. Richard suddenly looked back at Taron to make sure he wasn’t speaking too loudly. A shiver ran down his spine from how hot Taron looked sprawled out across his double bed in nothing but a pair of Richard’s underwear. ‘I don’t have anything in my calendar for today and I just wanted to check that was correct?’

‘No worries. Let me just look -,’ Charlie said. Richard tapped on his phone as Charlie fiddled with a tablet. ‘Ah, yes. Nope, nothing in for today but you are flying to NY tomorrow for a shoot. And Simon and Sandra would like their wedding photos this week.’

Richard rolled his eyes. The last place he wanted to be was thousands of miles away from London; from Taron. ‘Of course. That’s all written in. Thanks so much, Charlie. How are you? How are things going at the office?’

‘Fine, yeah. All correct and present. Eva is driving me mad but other than that.’

Richard smiled. He loved that big dumb owl more than Charlie did. ‘I’ll have to come round, see if I can’t settle her?’

‘We’d love that. Get a few beers in. Invite Lily too.’

‘Obviously… Maybe after I come back. I’ll swing round the office later today and make sure everything is briefed.’

‘I’m coming with you, remember?’

‘I thought you said you couldn’t leave Eva?’

‘I’ve sorted that. Lily’s going to look after her for a couple of days.’

‘Right, okay. Well, then – sorry, remind me of the plan?’ Richard felt like Taron had taken up all the space in his brain completely. He remembered who he was shooting for and what to expect but the finer details were blurry.

‘We hadn’t properly discussed that yet,’ Charlie said_. Oh phew._ ‘But I’m happy to swing by yours for about 4am?’

‘Yeah, great,’ Richard tutted. He had no idea how he was going to tell Taron he was going on a 4 day business trip half way around the world. He wasn’t sure he had the words to tell him. ‘I’ll be ready… Are you sure it’s wise to leave Lily with a bird of prey?’

‘She’ll be fine,’ Charlie laughed. ‘My mum’s going to check in on both of them as well. You know, I’ve never been to America before. I’m quite excited.’

‘Hoping to pick up some bronzed bimbo?’ Richard jested.

‘Oh, how you know me so well,’ Charlie said sarcastically.

‘I know there’s a few things you’d like me to look over. What time should I swing round?’

‘You’re the boss,’ Charlie laughed.

‘Suppose so,’ Richard chuckled. ‘I’ll come at about 4 then?’

‘Great… I imagine you have lots of beauty sleep and packing to do so I’ll leave you to it.’

‘Thanks mate. See you later.’

‘Bye bye bye.’

Richard cut off the line and looked at the cat nestled into his pillow with a solemn expression_. How an Earth could he tell him? _Richard looked at his phone, trying to distract himself for a second. He sat back on the bed gently, scooping up Oscar in his arms and setting her down between him and Taron. She glared at him, pawing him slightly and if Taron wasn’t fast asleep – he’d probably be telling her off. He ignored her, looking back at his phone.

‘I’m going to have to surgically remove that from you,’ Taron croaked sleepily.

‘Shut up. I can’t help it if I’m important,’ Richard snarked back. Richard placed his phone back on the bedside table. Oscar used this opportunity to glide from the bed, squeezing through the space between the door and door frame. Richard dived beneath the covers, snuggling up close to Taron; pressing his chest against the man’s back and kissing his hairline. ‘Did I wake you?’

‘Would you be terribly offended if I said yes?’

‘No but I’m sorry,’ Richard sighed. He pulled Taron into him, holding him tight. ‘Let’s go back to sleep.’

Taron made a lazy noise as he shuffled in Richard’s arms to face him, eyes closed; face vacant and he nestled into Richard’s neck and Richard did nothing but hold him.

‘Was it my imagination or was there a white cat in bed with us?’

‘Yes,’ Richard laughed quietly. ‘That’s Oscar. She’s very annoyed that you’ve taken her space on the bed.’

Taron smiled. ‘Well, remind me to apologise to her later then.’

It was 11am when Richard woke up again. Taron was staring at him with a dopey smile. Richard blinked back sleep. He could get used to waking up with Taron in his bed.

'You staring isn't unnerving at all,' Richard yawned.

'Good, because I'm not about to stop,' Taron smiled. Richard breathed in with a tired grin and turned to face him, their noses touched softly and Taron’s hands stroked through Richard’s fluffy dark hair. ‘Do we have to get up?’ Taron asked.

‘Not on my account,’ Richard hummed. He felt Taron’s hands stroke over his thighs and shivered.

‘So…’ Taron whispered. He kissed Richard on the lips once. ‘That means…’ Taron kissed him again, as dryly as before. ‘I get you all to myself.’ Taron’s fingertips delved to Richard’s inner thighs, dangerously close to his cock and balls.

‘Don’t start things you can’t finish, baby boy,’ Richard laughed. Taron kissed Richard properly; he graciously took it - letting Taron push into his mouth. Taron hands pressed Richard’s legs apart and it only took a couple of seconds before Taron was acting fucking insatiable and he breathed as he broke from kissing Richard, clambering on top of him. Richard was thoroughly amused by this display - they both knew that Taron would fold the second Richard told him to but he was willing to play along. Taron bit on Richard’s lower lip, pulling on his lip and bringing his hands up to pin Richard’s arms above his head.

‘Brave. Are we?’ Richard teased.

‘Shut up,’ Taron snapped.

Richard rolled his eyes and snapped his hands free. Taron whined softly and Richard let his hands fall on the man’s lower back. He pressed up, kissing Taron roughly on the lips as Taron moaned into his mouth and followed him when he started to pull away.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Richard whispered. He suddenly flipped them over so that Taron was beneath him.

‘Then fuck me,’ Taron teased, breathing a little uneven. But Richard ignored him, climbing across the bed and walking over to the book cupboard where his copious camera collection was situated. He took a Polaroid from the shelf and looked at Taron with a smirk.

'You should be a model,' Richard sang. He put the camera to his face, looking through the lens. Snap. Taron sat up in bed, his arms on his hips.

‘I’m almost naked,’ Taron snapped.

‘I know,’ Richard chimed back. He took another one, he bent down to pick the photos up from the floor. Richard looked at them and grinned. He walked forward and moved to the side of the bed, taking another photo. He caught the snap this time. Taron pandered over the duvet in nothing but boxers, attempting to grab the camera from Richard; all the while with Richard taking pictures of him.

‘Stop! I look like a mess,’ Taron objected.

‘You look hot as fuck,’ Richard replied. ‘I need to add to my collection.’

Taron laughed throatily. ‘That’s what your memory is for.’

‘Not good enough,’ Richard pouted. ‘Take your underwear off.’

‘What, no,’ Taron snarked.

Richard lowered the camera to his side. He stared at him sternly, watching Taron’s face turn from confusion to regret. ‘Don’t recall actually asking.’

Taron breathed in, shuddering a little. He put his hands on his waistband and slowly slipped them down. Richard nodded. He brought the camera back up, taking some photos. Then, without warning he laughed, charging forward; kissing Taron as their bodies messily fell onto the bed together. Richard straddled Taron, snapping a few more photos – watching as they fall on the man’s naked body. He picked them up and scowled at himself.

‘You look like a dream,’ Richard said softly. He put the camera down on the side of the bed. He stroked his fingertips down one of Taron’s cheeks, getting lost in his face.

‘A _nightmare_,’ Taron scoffed.

‘No,’ Richard responded. ‘Don’t put yourself down.’

Taron shrugged. ‘Don’t tell me what to do.’

Richard smirked. ‘I thought you liked it.’ He kissed Taron’s neck sloppily, roughly pressing his tongue along his skin.

‘Fuck. I do,’ Taron breathed. ‘_Please_ – please let me come.’

Richard sucked at his skin, only pulling back to watch the skin grow bright red, feeling satisfied.

‘_Fine_,’ Richard sighed. He rolled off Taron, onto his back. He didn’t want to make it easy for him – that’d be no fun at all. ‘Get me hard and ride yourself out until you come.’

Taron opened his mouth to object. Richard was ready to retract it or ask him for a colour but then the man simply shivered and pushed up to settled next Richard’s thigh. He watched as the man dragged his underwear down, he leant up to help him; he rolled them down his legs and throw them on the floor. Taron reached out for Richard’s soft cock and Richard eyed him, stomach trembling. All he could think was how good his hands looked with his cock in them and how amazing his lips looked stretched over him. The perfect photo. Richard stretched across to grab the camera. He snapped a photo letting it fall on his chest. Taron jerked him a few times before putting his lip on the tip and swiping across it. Richard took another photo – Taron’s half closed eyes and pink stretched lips stood out against the glossy snow polyester.

‘Good boy,’ Richard moaned. He put the camera back as Taron established a rhythm, sucking messily; letting dribble go wherever it desired as he pushed Richard’s cock further into his mouth each time. Richard couldn’t help the lazy, morning moans that left his lips and his fingers tangled in his sheets as the man worked him. Richard was hard in no time. He stayed lazy and stubborn as Taron pulled back from him.

‘Lube?’

‘In the drawer by the bed.’

Taron nodded, stretching over the edge of the bed and opening the drawer. He grasped a tube of lube and settled back next to Richard’s leg. He squirted some into his hand and slicked it over Richard’s dick. Richard flinched slightly at how cold it was but Taron’s hot hands didn’t let the sensation linger enough for it to be a problem. Taron smiled at him, locking eyes with him as he slowly fingered himself. Richard grew harder as Taron made a succession of tiny whines, screwing up his face as he lightly prized himself open. Richard picked up the Polaroid scattered across him and put them on the bedside table.

‘That’s enough. Get on me now.’

‘I thought you weren’t getting involved,’ Taron said, pettiness heavy in his tone.

Richard’s jaw set. He raised his eyebrows at him. ‘Well, clearly a little tease like you can’t be trusted to do anything without supervision.’

Taron pouted. ‘Seems like _you’re_ the one with the problem to me.’

Richard could feel himself wanting to slap him back down but that was what he wanted and he wasn’t playing his childish games. ‘Ride me or I’ll get up and your window will be gone. You want to come, don’t you?’

Taron stuck his tongue out at him. He moved forward, slipping his fingers out of him and kneeling over Richard, lowering himself slowly. It took him a few attempts to get down sufficiently, he whined his way through it, moaning when Richard’s cock plunged into him properly.

Richard couldn’t help the amused smile that played on his face as this grown man acted so wanton at his command. Taron fucked himself on Richard’s hard dick – slowly at first then faster as his hole stretched and adapted to the intrusion. Taron threw his head back and moaned loudly as he pounded down on Richard’s cock. Richard wasn’t about to _lose_. He held his nerve against Taron’s tight hole puckering deliciously around him.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Taron cried out. ‘Rich, fuck. Fuck, _daddy_.’

Richard stared at him for a second in complete shock. ‘Did you just -?’

Taron continued riding himself out. ‘Yeah, sorry,’

‘No, by all means,’ Richard said hotly. ‘I’ll be your daddy if that’s what you need.’

Taron groaned out loudly. ‘You can’t just say shit like that.’

‘I think I just did, baby.’

‘I’m gunna – I’m gunna – _fuck_,’ Taron groaned. He shot a hot load over Richard’s stomach. The feel of it was enough for Richard to let go but he held on. Taron looked at him; spent and panting. He floppily went in to kiss Richard, grabbing lightly onto his neck. Richard delighted in his fingertips on his skin; then the man’s lips on his.

‘Thank you,’ Taron whispered.

‘You’re the one that put on a show,’ Richard shrugged.

Taron moved to lay next to him. Richard felt a little deflated as he cock slipped out of him. ‘I need to take a shower.’ Taron’s eyes were fluttering in doziness. ‘Go back to sleep. You put your body through a lot yesterday with the shift and then what we did after.’

Taron gently hummed at him. Richard pecked him on the cheek. He climbed off the bed and padded into the en-suite.

*

Taron was fast asleep as Richard busied himself with getting dressed. He had a towel around his waist and droplets of water stuck over his shoulder blades. His hair was floppy with water. He laid out some clothes on his side of the bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about his trip to New York. How was he going to bring it up? _He had to go. _He had a business to run. He thought about asking him to come with him – but Taron had a life – it was unreasonable to ask him to drop shifts so they could have a working holiday… Would he even want to? Would they survive it? What if someone saw them? Journalists were always hanging around him, even more so in NYC or LA. He didn’t need a buzz around him, not when he needed the business. Besides, they had only just met and rushing head first into things was a mistake by anyone’s standards.

Richard’s phone rang as he was dabbing his hair dry with a towel. He swiped it from the side, checking to see if Taron had stirred but he was still as peaceful as a stream.

‘Hello, Richard Madden speaking.’ He listened to the other end, it was another business associate – Mrs Hawes. Richard listened as she told her about the opportunities she had for him. She was _always_ trying it on with him and short of coming out, he didn’t know how to put her off. Her husband actually owned the business so he really wasn’t into messing around with that anyway. She had a celebrity dropping in for a chat and wanted someone to shoot. Somehow she knew he was going to be in New York – which meant that the Paps probably did as well. ‘Really, my assistant deals with the scheduling,’ Richard sighed. He evaded her questions about how busy he was; where he was going to be. He really wanted to go away somewhere and take art photos that could be placed in a gallery; he was so fucking done with famous portraits. ‘Keeley, it’s always lovely to speak to you but you really do need ring into the firm and ask for Charlie.’ She was adamant that she wanted to arrange it with him and he was starting to get a little tense about it. ‘How about you ring Charlie and see when I’m free and I’ll think about discussing it at dinner with you…,’ Richard sighed. Keeley changed for tune pretty quickly. ‘I’ll be sure to check in with him and make sure. Of course. Great… Bye.’

Richard breathed in slowly and looked up to the ceiling. His life was just dealing with bullshitters. Why was the art industry like this? _Surely he was due some time to himself…_

Just as he was about to drop his towel and get dressed – the landline phone rang itself off its hinges. Richard groaned to himself and grabbed it from where it stood, cradled on the one of the slats of the bookshelf.

‘Hello?’ Richard said, his hair dripping down his chest.

‘Oh, hiya love,’ Pat chimed.

‘Oh, mum. Hello,’ Richard chirped back. He was always happy to hear from her, even if it was less than he’d like. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, fine love. Just calling to check in with you as I haven’t from you for a while.’

‘Yeah, sorry. Things have been a little crazy.’ He looked back at Taron, still seemingly asleep. Richard was starting to get cold so he placed the phone on the bed, pressing the loud speaker button. He dried off his already dry legs and put himself into his underwear. Then he grabbed his jet black t-shirt and pulled over it his head, before hopping around as he got into his skinny jeans. His mum was rambling on about the neighbours and his aunties and his sister. He half listened, looking into the mirror mounted on the wall, fiddling with his hair. The bed creaked and he turned to find that Taron was stirring from sleep. He cursed under his breath and raced towards his phone. He pressed buttons in a panic but none of them prevented his mother from rambling on. He managed to get it off from loud speaker.

‘Mum, Mum -,’ Richard said. ‘Sorry but I have to go.’

Taron smiled, his eyes still closed. ‘Not on my account.’

‘Oh, okay love,’ she sighed.

‘I love you. I’ll ring you back I promise.’

‘Have a good afternoon.’

‘You too, mum.’

Richard sighed, taking the phone away from his ear; feeling mildly embarrassed that Taron had heard him like that. He wanted to be strong and sexy, not a rich mummy’s boy with a power complex. He watched as Taron stretched and sat up, opening his eyes. He sat on the bed next to him, his hand lingering close to Taron’s forearm. ‘You’re fully dressed,’ Taron said. He seemed both perturbed and disappointed by this turn of events.

‘Yeah, I was going to pop out – get some errands done,’ Richard shrugged. ‘Only because you were asleep.’

‘Well, I’m awake now,’ Taron smirked.

‘Are you?’ Richard said sarcastically. ‘How do you know it’s not all a dream?’

Taron looked at him with a bitch expression. ‘You’d not be fully dressed for a fucking _start_.’

Richard laughed. He moved forward, running his fingertips through his hair and pressed his lips lightly to his temple.

‘Later on, I have to go into the office – if you want you can come with me? Meet the lads,’ Richard said. ‘Only if you want to.’

‘Will you – tell them about us? About me?’

‘Not if you don’t want me to? But I’m not ashamed of you if that’s -,’ Richard started. Taron cut him off by leaning in to kiss him.

‘It’s not. I’m not ashamed either. I just don’t want to make things awkward,’ Taron shrugged.

‘It won’t be. And if they say anything, which they won’t, but if they did then they’d have me to answer to.’

‘You really don’t mind?’

‘Mind? My boyfriend is an incredibly sexy stripper who can lap dance like his life depends on it and he’s all mine. What’s there to be ashamed about?’

Taron smiled at him. ‘Thank you,’ he said softly.

‘Would you like some breakfast? No doubt Oscar is sitting by her food bowl as we speak.’

‘That’d be nice, thanks. Mind if I use your shower?’

‘Not at all. You don’t need to ask,’ Richard chirped. ‘What would you like?’

‘I’m not that bothered… Food.’

Richard pouted. ‘That’s helpful. Thanks.’

‘Anytime,’ Taron chuckled. He pulled the covers from over him and stretched, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, facing away from Richard. ‘If you’re going to go downstairs, I’ll jump in the shower then.’

Richard nodded. He watched as the man pandered into the en-suite shamelessly in nothing but boxers. He still hadn’t worked out how he was going to tell him or how either of them would bear it but he guessed he had no choice but to do it soon.


End file.
